


Letter to a Stranger

by trashuu



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashuu/pseuds/trashuu
Summary: A gift for someone





	Letter to a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Merry christmas!

"Dear Someone,  
Writing this reminds me of the old days. When I would write letters during the war. I figured writing, even if it were to no one specific, would keep me sane. I lost most of those letters when I got home. I feel like those letters could've helped me deal with everything but they're gone and the damage is done.  
I guess I'll start this off by telling you about my dad. He was great but he committed an act of treason and the city decided to execute him. I missed him and still do but instead of grieving I got angry. Everyone would speak on my family in such a rude way, always saying my dad was evil and they had a feeling he would do something bad one day. They were liars or perhaps I just didn't know my dad like I originally thought I did. Either way it's wrong of them to say such things, so I would lash out. I remember I was walking home, someone passed by me and said something like "I was suspicious of that Sinclair man for a while glad he finally got taken care of." How did I react after hearing that? Well everything became red and before I could even blink I was on top of the guy ready to stab him a second time. So many people began to crowd around us, that's when I realized what I was doing. I had just fucking stabbed a stranger on the street! Mind you I stabbed his shoulder so it wasn't like the guy was going to die but people started calling out to the police and that's when I dropped my pocket knife and ran.  
It was a downward spiral from there. Fight after fight, day after day, stranger after stranger. I tried looking for someone to love but seeing how people were(and still are) I was scared to approach most guys. Plus being the son of a man who was executed for going against his own country doesn't do much good for your reputation. Then there's the whole war thing that freaked people out. "You served in the war? Oh my goodness you must be such a brute." Well no one actually said that to me but it was pretty obvious that people would see me as a new person after being in the war.  
For a short period of time my life got stable. I was speaking with this guy, I "loved" him. Thinking about it now I would not consider it love, I simply just appreciated his company. I dont want to go into too much detail about him. Our relationship was simple until one day when got into a fight because he wanted to get intimate but I just was not ready for that kind of love. I was worried he would be disgusted by the scars I have. Nobody wants to see such a huge and nasty scar while making love right? I was trying to save myself from the possible embarrassment. I had told him no then he went off on a tangent about how broken I was, that nobody could ever love a broken piece of shit like me. That stung...I brushed it off like the other insults he threw at me. I was okay, however okay you can be during a fight, then he had the nerve to mention my dad. Earlier I explained how I react when people talk bad about my father so Im sure you can already guess what I did.  
That time, I actually walked away, calm. Not completely calm, calm enough to get myself out of that situation before I could do something I'd regret later on. I have sorta given up on love not because of that one occurrence, its due to how little I care about myself. Can't love someone until you love yourself.  
Im writing this letter in hopes that someone finds it. Please do not worry about me. This letter does not contain my last words, Im simply telling my story to a stranger. Venting I guess. I plan to go wherever the wind takes me after I drop this near the water. Thank you for taking the time to hear me out. I hope you learned something from this.  
Sincerely,  
Skylar Sinclair"


End file.
